


Seducing the Old Man

by mysticaljayne



Series: Month of Love [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clueless Clint, Farm exists, Laura Barton is his sister-in-law, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pietro has a crush, Unrequited Love, Wanda has a plan, Wanda has the brains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can you make someone see you as someone to be in a relationship with? Pietro doesn't know, but thankfully his sister has a foolproof plan to have Clint Barton fall for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing the Old Man

You sacrifice yourself for someone, and you’d think they’d get the hint! 

 

But not Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye.  

 

No, he just pats you on the shoulder when you wake up, with a warning that you were being foolish. That you shouldn’t have ran in front of him to take the bullets. 

 

As if he wouldn’t have done the EXACT SAME THING! 

 

So now, you are stuck watching the elusive archer as he hangs around the other teammates. You watch as he leans against Natasha, aka Black Widow. You heard about the farm he keeps his brother’s wife at, for protection. You know of his nephews and niece, and you know he cares greatly for his entire family. 

 

But..ugh! The Old Man just doesn’t get it. He sees you as a child. Sees you as someone to guide. Like a little kid. 

 

You’re not a little kid, and you’re going to prove it to him. 

 

Especially with Wanda’s help. She’s the smart one, and she has a plan for you. 

 

 

 

Step 1: _Show off what Mother Nature gave you_  

 

“Tight shirts. Tight pants. Tight everything. When you can get away with it, no shirt.” 

 

When Wanda gave you that suggestion, you were a bit shocked. Even more shocked when she added the last part. 

 

“Oh, and try to do that without wearing any underwear. Underwear has lines and you don’t want lines.” 

 

You never thought about lines and clothing before, but Wanda at least has a boyfriend. Well, an android as a boyfriend, but whatever. She’s happy. He’s a bit strange, but won’t hurt her. 

 

She has more than you have, which is an unrequited crush. 

 

You do the whole ‘tight clothing’ bit for two weeks. No reaction. The Old Man acts as though nothing had changed. He still plays jokes, and pulls a few pranks. He doesn’t react. AT ALL. The first step is a dud. 

 

 

 

Step 2: _Get in his space_  

 

You keep with the tight clothing, and start with the second part of the plan. During movie nights, you curl up on one side of him, with the knowledge that Natasha was on the other side of him. Wanda gives you a quick thumbs up before sitting on Vision’s lap. 

 

The movie is boring, and so you focus your attention on the man beside you. He’s tense, but that could be from anything. You steal a handful of his popcorn and let your fingers brush. 

 

He jerks his hand away, and refuses to look your way. He must be more engrossed in the movie than you thought. 

 

The movie comes to a close, and Clint is jumping off the couch and away from you. 

 

Natasha gives you one of her ‘I can kill you with a paperclip’ looks, and you just sigh as you look down at your clasped hands in your lap. 

 

Wanda looks your way, and you shake your head ‘no’. The second step was a bust. 

 

Maybe Clint just as into you as you are into him... 

 

 

 

Step 3: _Be blunt_  

 

“Be blunt. Just tell him.” 

 

“Easier said than done,” you tell your twin, and she just laughs and gives you a hug. 

 

She leaves for her date. Being here has done her wonders, and being with Vision has really let her open up to the others, instead of just to you. You miss having her just to yourself, but you know that things are better this way. 

 

You hide in your room for a while. You know you have to do the third step before she comes back, but you really don’t want your hopes crushed. 

 

But what else is new, in your world? 

 

You change into something comfortable, actually comfortable. Your training sweats and one of his shirts that you stole from the laundry. May as well be as comfortable as possible for the rejection that is sure to come. 

 

You open your door and go to his room. You knock on the door, and fight the urge to take off running when he calls from inside, “Just a minute!” There’s banging and some sounds of crashing that makes you wonder if you should open the door and run in to save the Old Man when he opens the door, “Pietro? What’s going on? I didn’t hear the alarms.” 

 

You shuffle in place. It’s hard to stay in one place when you are feeling this nervous. “No alarms. I…” You feel the vibrations starting, but fight against the increasing urge to run. You have to finish what you came here to say, or Wanda will never let you live in down. “I like you. A lot. Like Wanda likes Vision.” You can’t stop the urge to run forever, and Clint’s shocked face is the thing that kicks the urge to run over the edge and you take off at the fastest speed you can. 

 

You make it to your room. Probably your personal best, you think to yourself. You close and lock the door behind you. No need to let anyone else in on your shame. 

 

For what feels like forever, you lay on your bed that Stark gave you when you and Wanda first arrived. You cry into the pillow, knowing that once again you have been rejected. 

 

“Pietro?” His voice is coming from just outside your door, and the incessant knocking isn’t helping things. “Come on, man. Let me in.” 

 

You quickly wipe the tears from your eyes, “Go away.” Your voice is a bit rough from the crying, but not too bad. Maybe he won’t notice… 

 

“Oh, crap. You’re crying.” Of course Old Man would know. He observes too much, sometimes, and yet not enough when it matters. “Come on, let me in. We need to talk.” 

 

You argue to yourself about whether you could stay in there, or if he would crawl through the vents just to talk. Knowing Clint, he was going to crawl through the vents if you didn’t answer him. “Fine.” You get out of bed and speed to the door and flung it open. “What do you want?” A parallel to before, but you try not to think about it too much. 

 

He’s the one on the outside now. He’s the one looking…dare you think it? Nervous. “Pietro? I didn’t know you felt that way.” 

 

You roll your eyes, hands on your hips. Your ‘I’m awesome’ pose, as Wanda had nicknamed it. “No. I just did the tight clothing and in your personal space for no reason, Old Man.” How much more obvious could you be? 

 

“I, uh, I thought you did that to everyone.” It was then that you noticed he was looking everywhere but at you. “Um, and you are right. I am old, compared to you, Kid.” 

 

“I’m not a kid!” You couldn’t hold back the urge to spat that out, and you watch as jerked back, as though you had hit him. 

 

“I know…” Clint finally looks at you, and his eyes are different than they’ve ever been around you. “I know you’re not a kid, Pietro.” He leans towards you, and you aren’t sure what to do when his lips are on yours. 

 

You kiss him back with everything in you, and give into the urge to pull him into your room. You lock the door behind you, and keep kissing the Old Man. “Are. You?” You in breaths between the kisses. 

 

“I feel the same, Kid.” Clint is taking the lead, and you are more than willing to follow him wherever he is leading you to. “Didn’t know you did, though.” 

 

“Stop talking.” You growl out, actually growl, and it kind of startles you. “Talk later.” Clint takes the order, and goes back to undressing both you and himself. 

 

There were a lot of things that you two were going to need to talk about, but you can do that later. 

 

Wanda’s plan worked. She always was the smart one. 


End file.
